We have been studying the biochemistry and genetics of lambda site-specific recombination. An E. coli mutation, rap, which blocks the growth of normal lambda is permissive for lambda variants with deletions at or near the attachment site. We are improving our in vitro site-specific recombination assay with a view to isolating and purifying the components.